1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions based on organosilicon compounds, storable with the exclusion of water, and crosslinkable upon ingress of water at room temperature to form elastomers, where the elastomers have hydrophilic surfaces, to methods for their production and to the use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crosslinkable compositions based on organosilicon compounds with different types of feed materials are widely known, such as e.g. single-component sealant compositions, storable with the exclusion of water and vulcanizable upon ingress of water at room temperature to provide elastomers (RTV-1). These products are used in large amounts e.g. in the construction industry. The basis of these mixtures are polymers which are terminated by silyl groups which carry reactive substituents such as OH groups, or hydrolyzable groups such as alkoxy groups. Usually, such compositions and/or their vulcanizates are hydrophobic; water drops do not readily run off, but dry on the surface. Consequently, materials which are dissolved or dispersed in water, are deposited on the surface after drying.
It is thus desirable to obtain single-component sealant compositions that are vulcanizable upon ingress of water at room temperature to elastomers which have a hydrophilic surface and consequently dry more quickly and have fewer deposits.
EP 1 036 820 A describes RTV-1 alkoxy compositions with surfactants. The surfactants may be polyethylene glycols which have C6-C20-alkyl end groups on both ends, or may be polydimethylsiloxanes with polyether groups.
EP 1 803 777 A describes RTV-1 compositions with polyethers, where the polyethers can be silylated. The polyethers are OH-terminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,998,588 A describes RTV-1 compositions which comprise polyethers silylated at one or both ends. The polyether silylated at one end can contain an alkyl radical having up to 6 carbon atoms at the other end.